


无声

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 我的世界太多喧嚣，而你的世界寂静得可怕。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyu_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_9/gifts).

> 2020.03.12更新  
给小9的生日贺文兼谢罪文……  
真的！非常！对不起！  
我是笨蛋……（。_。

又是星期五。  
清晨醒来，Elias感觉脑袋里全是泥浆。或者是他在睡梦中被陌生人殴打了一顿。  
他摇摇晃晃进入卫生间，撑在洗手池边上，眯起眼睛打量自己的黑眼圈。  
只要撑过今天，我就可以到酒吧喝个烂醉……他默默安慰自己。  
他快速洗漱完毕，换上讨厌的西装，顺手将熬夜批改的小测卷塞到背包里，准时在7点钟离开家。

赶往地铁站的路上，Elias打了不下5个哈欠。他迫切需要一杯咖啡来提提神，最好是拿铁，否则他根本没法睁开眼睛工作。  
所幸，地铁站附近有一家相当不错的咖啡店；毋庸置疑，Elias是它的常客，店员已经摸透了他的口味，他能观察Elias的表情而准确判断出他想要的饮料。  
于是，Elias刚踏入咖啡店，柜台的男性店员便说：“加冰的香草拿铁，半糖，对吗？早上好啊，‘老师’。”  
Elias闻言，朝对方露出今天首个灿烂笑容，说：“没错。早上好，Dominic。”

Elias心满意足地摇晃杯内的冰块，听它们轻快愉悦的碰撞声。冻咖啡何时何地都拥有奇异的魔力，仿佛一桶冰水当头淋下，让人立马彻底清醒。或许热咖啡比冻咖啡更适合早晨，但是Elias偏爱后者。  
Dominic还附赠了一块新鲜的椰丝巧克力蛋糕，据说是糕点师Ann——同时也是咖啡店的老板——大清早的劳动成果。

“你看上去很困倦，”Dominic递上咖啡和零钱。  
Elias不担心他会算错数，所以没有清点，直接把钱揣到裤兜里，“我搞不懂孩子们是如何完美避开正确选项的。”  
Dominic脸上永远是空白，Elias猜不透他在想什么。  
然而，在Elias说出“我该走了”之前，Dominic自柜台下拿出一个精致的蛋糕小盒，眼神闪躲，却依然淡淡道：“Ann总说，甜食使人幸福。我不是甜食爱好者，所以请你吃。”

半个小时后，Elias坐在办公室并惶恐地发现，自己对着那块小蛋糕傻笑了好久。  
都怪Dominic。  
怪他什么？  
Elias绞尽脑汁思索——  
怪他经常板着脸，偶尔却被逗得粲然一笑；怪他习惯卷起白色恤衫的袖子、展示强壮的小臂；怪他布满老茧和细长伤疤的双手制作出世界上最棒的冰咖啡；怪他擅长读取他人的想法；怪他有一副性感的嗓音；怪他的“早安”振奋了每个岌岌可危的工作日……  
认识不到9个月，Elias已经疯狂坠入爱河了。  
这样的想法吓坏了他。可怜的脑袋再次纷乱如麻。  
Elias逃避似的埋头在摊开的教科书里，狠狠吸一口油墨的味道，也难以抵挡蛋糕香甜的气息，丝丝缕缕钻入他的鼻腔。  
咖啡杯外凝结了一层厚厚的水珠，缓缓流下，好像掌心渗出的冷汗。

最终，Elias下定决心，吃掉这块蛋糕。  
因为，再不吃，就没时间吃了……他烦躁地瞥了一眼课程表。

甫一入口，椰丝和巧克力的甜味浪潮般涌来，Elias狠狠质疑了Ann的味蕾，随手抓过他的咖啡，猛吸一口，略微的苦味恰好中和了初有苗头的恶心感。  
它们的搭配堪称绝妙。  
Elias不由自主想到，Dominic应该知道这点。  
他轻抚塑料杯上的油性笔痕迹，再次难以自制地微笑起来。  
那个可恶的混蛋……


	2. Chapter 2

Elias有打算亲自向Dominic道谢，为那块美味的蛋糕和每天救命的咖啡。  
他真的有这个打算。  
可能是照常光顾的某个工作日，或者路上偶遇咖啡师的某个休息日……总之就不会是现在。  
眼下是什么情况？  
Elias坐在一帮朋友中间，同他们喝着酒，听他们百聊无赖抱怨工作和生活。  
他根本无心应和他们，分神看着吧台边那个熟悉的背影。他一个星期至少有4天目睹这个背影在柜台后转过身来对他说“早上好”。  
Elias不确定自己是否应该上前……至少打个招呼。  
乍眼看，Dominic是一个人。可要是他有约了呢？  
Elias害怕知道问题的答案。

朋友一个接着一个喝得烂醉，神志不清，说着胡话。Elias静悄悄撇下他们，起身走向孤身的Dominic。  
起初，他先喊道：“嘿，真巧啊！”  
Dominic没有一点反应。  
Elias愣了愣，又喊了他的名字几声。  
酒保见状，敲了敲Dominic面前的桌子。  
Dominic回过头来，脸上带着迷惑的表情，看到Elias后，迷惑转变为惊慌。  
“抱歉，我刚刚沉浸在脑海里……我听见——”  
“冷静！朋友，”Elias被他神经兮兮的样子逗乐，连自己的紧张都忘掉了,“我不是就此生气的类型的人。”  
“噢。”Dominic放下心来，表情回到Elias最为熟悉的空白。

“嗯……真巧啊，你也到这里喝酒。”Elias刚合上嘴巴就想咬断自己的舌头。从任何角度分析，这句话都不会给对方对他的印象加分。  
Dominic的嘴角微微翘起，某种程度上印证了他的考虑。  
Elias尴尬地摸着后脑勺。每次和Dominic聊天，他总是恼于没有话题。他一点都不了解这位了解他的咖啡师；哪怕他承认自己喜欢对方。  
Dominic似乎感觉到他的焦急，善解人意地主动把话接下去，“我通常不会主动买醉。你若有需要在周末晚上找到我，那么我会劝你到老地方，如果我没在，至少还有Ann能帮到你。”  
Elias听完，顾不上礼貌，僵硬地说：“所以你约了人。”还用了肯定句。  
幸好Dominic没在介意。可是他也没有回答。他耸了耸肩，打量着略有失态的教师，问：“你呢？”  
他们简单说了几句。Dominic一反常态，总是心不在焉。  
Elias识相地回到吵吵闹闹的卡座。

又过了半小时，他感到不耐烦，找了个体面的借口离开。  
走之前，他特地留意看看Dominic，发现他和另一个男性并肩坐着，他们双手疯狂比划着，估计是手语。  
偷窥是不好的……Elias在内心谴责自己，但是又不甘心看着喜欢的人和其他家伙玩得热火朝天。

他行动了。  
穿过蹦迪的人群，Elias走向他们，喊道：“Dominic！”  
Dominic本人像先前那样毫无反应。他隔壁的男士扭过头来。  
Elias看到他的脸长得和Dominic一模一样。  
“你的朋友，兄弟。”那个男人揶揄地笑笑，摇晃着酒杯里的冰块，发出哐当哐当的响声。  
Dominic后知后觉转过头来，脸上再一次现出慌张，“天啊……”他疲惫地说。


	3. Chapter 3

Elias花了整个星期天清理自己的屋子，只为找些东西填满内心的怪异感。他的住处已经足够整整有条了。  
那天晚上，是他不想回忆的惨状。他不想令Dominic难堪，但他似乎是搞砸了，因为愚蠢和自负；他在和自己作斗争。  
Dominic是个很棒的人……虽然情绪不高，但还是好脾气地跟他介绍了自己的孪生兄弟。  
他们长得很像。  
Dominic的兄弟，Cedrick，对他很有兴趣的样子，邀请他和他们一块喝酒。Elias拒绝了。对比Cedrick惋惜的皱眉，Dominic反而松了一口气。  
Elias质疑他是否感到心痛的资格。  
总之，“下周见？”他强颜欢笑说。  
Dominic点了点头，苦涩道：“下周见。”

星期一的白天非常痛苦。  
Elias睡了个好觉，没有做梦。但他醒来时，丝毫称不上“神清气爽”。  
身体很沉，灵魂却迷失了方向那般到处飘。  
上午有两节课，他不能用这样的状态面对他的工作、他深爱的学生们。  
“没有咖啡我就要死了。”他喃喃。

他在往常的时间点出现在咖啡店，柜台边只有Ann一个人。  
“早啊，Elias。”她打招呼。  
“早上好……”  
“你想要什么？”  
他突然在心里闹气别扭：你的咖啡师根本不需要问这种愚蠢的问题。  
“浓缩。”  
“好，稍等。”  
“Dominic呢？”  
“他请假了。”  
过了一会儿，Ann急匆匆递上咖啡和找零，解释自己要马上到厨房准备糕点。  
“他为什么请假？”  
Ann皱眉，吞吞吐吐地说：“谁知道……可能通宵玩游戏了吧。”  
Elias拿起那个连他的名字都没有标记的杯子，只希望Dominic不是在躲避他。  
工作日已经足够令人难受。  
没有Dominic和他的咖啡，那就更悲哀了。

星期二，仍然由Ann招待客人。  
她和Elias一样想念Dominic。  
“说真的，Dominic不在，什么东西都乱套了，”她抱怨道。  
Elias不能更加赞同。

星期三，多了一个临时雇用的店员，Elias甚至没听清他的名字。  
“客人，请问您要什么？”  
Elias很累，随口一说：“加冰的香草拿铁，半糖。”  
刚闭嘴他就后悔了。他到底期待这杯饮料会有怎样的味道呢？它会像是Dominic的手艺吗？如果是，那他要如何是好？  
“请问您的名字？”  
“不用写了。”  
“好的。”

那杯该死的冰咖啡，Elias居然感到难以下嘴。他假装没看到它，专心完成今天的工作。  
所有课程结束后，他回到办公室，发现冰已经全化了，杯子外面挂满的水珠也流到桌上，形成一个小水滩。  
Elias没由来地感到愤怒。也不知道在哪来的怒火。  
他打开盖子，怄气似的大喝一口。  
然后他把剩下的咖啡全部倒进水槽里。  
很好，这回我对着无辜的咖啡抓狂了，他自嘲地想道。

Elias真的开始怀疑Dominic在躲避他。  
这种情况，他不应该、也不能无动于衷。万一Dominic同样不知所措？如果他们都在考虑下一步走棋、回过神来却发现早已失去了握住对方的机会……那该怎么办？  
敬业的老师丢下改剩几份的作业，换上休闲的便服，拿出学生时代短跑第一纪录保持者的速度，冲出家门。  
他认为他有必要向Ann解释那个周末突发的事故。间接来说，他让她失去了一个好帮手……  
暂且不论他的内心在为另外的原因而滴血。  
如果她可以给他一点建议，那就最好不过了。


	4. Chapter 4

叮铃叮铃——

Elias喘着粗气，猛地推开那道熟悉的玻璃门。  
接近晚上七点，店里已经没有客人了，但两个人齐刷刷看向他，还是有些不好意思的。  
尤其是他没料到会出现在此时此刻的Dominic。

Dominic的脸还是那样空白。什么情绪都没有。  
这样的表情一度予Elias以宽慰：这位咖啡师朋友和那些虚假的家伙不一样；Dominic看起来什么都不在乎。  
现在，他的淡然，却只能令Elias感到气愤。

“你们晚上好。”他的手在过长的卫衣衣袖里握紧拳头。  
“真少见，你的衣柜里居然有西装以外的衣服。”Dominic轻轻一笑。  
“晚上好，Elias，”说完Ann剜了Dominic一眼，凑到他的耳边大吼，“不要以为你能顺利脱身！”  
Dominic叹了口气，举手投降，“我会回去好好想想的。我答应你。”  
“你最好是。”Ann恶狠狠喊道。  
“额，很高兴看到你还是这样好，Elias，”Dominic一边小步退后一边说，“两位，晚安。”  
他快速逃离了气氛怪异的咖啡店，消失在昏暗的大街上。

Elias松开了拳头。他一点都不好。  
“那个混蛋……”Ann随便拉开一张凳子坐下，过了半晌，突然意识到他的在场，问：“Elias，你遇到什么事了？”  
“我想谈谈，可以吗？”不知道在她和Dominic大吵一架后，再次提起他的事情是否妥当，但Elias已经来了，现在离开显得太傻气了。  
“当然。请坐。”

Elias絮絮叨叨讲述那个尴尬的夜晚，时不时抓抓衣袖——这个小动作从他习惯穿衬衫后就再也没有了，他可不能把西装弄得皱巴巴的——但是当他卸下所有伪装，他又下意识地变回以前那个孩子。  
Ann“噗嗤”一声喷出来，打断了他的话。  
“恕我直言，”她又笑了笑，望着他，欢乐地说：“换掉见鬼的工作服，弄走烦人的发胶……天呐，Elias，你像个刚步入大学校园的学生——”  
Elias捂住发烫的脖子，但是遮不住脸上的红晕。  
“——加上这个青春期烦恼一样的故事，真是太滑稽了。若非从你嘴里说出来，我简直不会相信和你转了那么久圈圈都没有牵手的那个人居然是天杀的Dominic。”  
Elias撇嘴，“很奇怪吗？”  
“我和他打出生就认识，从未见过他和谁‘跳舞’。男人或是女人，他只要出手就有了。我爸还禁止我和他交往，说‘找谁都不可以找对面Brunsmeier家的小儿子’，哈哈哈哈。”  
Elias承认他有点吃醋了。一点点而已。  
她自顾自地摇头，“但是我认为，我们并无权利选择什么时候、在哪里、爱上谁。”

“想要Dominic，”她忽然变得认真，语气严厉，“你需要的远不止初恋那样的激情和勇气。”  
“我不明白……”Elias垂下眼，小声回应。Ann准备说的，或许是他早就想知道的。现在，他和答案间只隔了一层薄纸，他却畏惧了，担心自己没有承受的力量。  
“不明白就给我搞到明白为止，”Ann捏着他的肩膀，强迫他直视她，缓慢而又清晰地说：

“Dominic是个有PSTD的聋子。他现在还能听见些高分贝的声音，但医生说，他早晚会完全失聪。”  
“Dominic不想被你见到他狼狈的时刻；希望他能看起来像个正常人。这就是为什么他抗拒佩戴助听器。”  
“谁会乐意在喜欢的人面前出糗？”  
“但我们都他妈的清楚、你必须也清楚，他不会再正常了。”  
“和某些人谈恋爱，不是我爱他、他也爱我的美妙童话；他们早就自顾不暇。”

叮铃叮铃——

Elias晃晃悠悠地走在回家的路上。  
他被Ann狠狠地扇了巴掌，甚至可以算恐吓。言下之意：受不了就赶紧滚开，还Dominic一片清净。  
Elias心想，如果能早些知道就好了。

那时的他，或许真的能做到放弃。  
现在的他，既离不开Dominic这个人，也离不开他的咖啡。  
他好像突然变成了浑身刺痛的病人，明知道会上瘾，也戒不掉止痛的药物。

抑或是，他这下才意识到，自己患病了。


	5. Chapter 5

重新上班的Dominic，今天做错了第三杯的咖啡；很奇怪，他看见咖啡就想放冰块进去。  
客人下单的明明是热的焦糖玛奇朵。  
Ann把他赶去休息室了。

Dominic面前摆着三杯冰咖啡。做错了的那三杯。  
他懂得怎么做、但自己的咖啡却极少加冰。  
他拿起一杯，并不讨厌凉凉的手感。  
要不试试？  
这个念头一旦冒出来，就再也抑制不住了。  
Dominic咽下冰冻的液体，纳闷自己为何什么感想都没有——他只想到，Elias喜欢他做的冰咖啡。  
那个笑容像太阳一样温暖人心的大男孩，偏爱冻的饮料；最喜欢拿铁，但牛奶下太多了他会恶心地吐出舌尖；熬夜的第二天，苦并快乐着，下单意式浓缩；不喜欢摩卡，“咖啡是咖啡，巧克力是巧克力”；偶尔在店里坐着喝，拒绝拉花，因为他不忍心破坏它；可以在那个窗边的桌子坐一个下午，保持单手托头姿势，阅读那些厚如砖头的书籍。  
回过神来，Dominic满手是水，滴在褐色的围裙上。

“看来某人恋爱了。”Ann高声说，饶有趣味地倚在门框上，欣赏童年好友的蠢样。  
要知道，Dominic一向是个聪明的家伙，他发傻的时候可太稀有了。  
“抱歉，Ann，我今天状态不太对。”他举起手上半杯拿铁，冷凝水顺着小臂流下，沾湿他卷起的衣袖。  
“Elias不来一天你就失魂落魄了？”  
Dominic放下咖啡，用尚且冰冷的手掌拍打脸庞，“这回我们要完了。”  
Ann皱眉，质疑道：“为什么？Elias看起来是个很坚定的男人，所以我才告诉他的。”  
他无力地垂下脑袋，伤心道：“有时我连好好去面对他的勇气都没有，如果他放弃了……你懂吧？再没有然后了。”  
“噢，Dominic……”除此以外，她无话可说。

他们共享苦闷的沉默。  
Ann在沉重的氛围中陷入了深深的自责。她昨晚是否太过草率？哪怕她不相信Elias会半路逃跑，她让Dominic重新坠落自卑和痛苦的泥潭，她就是做错事了。  
然而，Elias神情中的珍惜又是那么真实……

Dominic率先开口，“你昨天说的事情，我想了一晚上。”  
“得出答案了吗？”  
“和父亲和Ced也谈过了。”  
“嗯。”  
“Ced说我应该给自己放个假，随便去哪里旅游。”  
“好主意。”  
“父亲说我或许可以继续留在部队里，找个不需要听力的技术人员岗位之类的。我是不认为他们还会考虑我啦。”  
“噢不。”  
“Ced的反应和你差不多。”  
“你刚从战场下来不到一年。”  
“我没想逃避。”  
“你可以逃避的！你什么坏事都没做，却……”  
“我好累啊。”  
“非常对不起，我知道你的痛楚，昨天还拿那种问题为难你，还害得你和……”  
“我感谢你，为客人递上咖啡、看见他们需要我的眼神，很大程度治愈了我，是你提供了这份很棒的工作体验。”他露出一个真诚的笑容。  
Ann虚弱地抽了抽嘴角。  
“不如提早收工吧。”  
“这才下午5点。”  
“去附近的公园散散步，然后我请你吃饭。”  
“我可是很能吃的。”  
“你觉得我会怕？”


	6. Chapter 6

连续两天的高烧，把Elias彻底烧懵了。  
等他退烧，已经是星期五的下午。第一件事是打电话到学校领导汇报自己的情况，然后给替他代课的同事发了道歉和致谢的邮件，顺便查看了学生发来的信息，那些可爱的孩子偷偷向他抱怨新老师的恐怖，询问他什么时候回来上课。  
他吃吃笑起来，这就是为什么他喜欢这个工作。学生们总是有无尽的冲劲，他很容易受到感染，也跟着热血沸腾。  
……当然不是物理意义上的沸腾。

他那天晚上，被Ann的一番话骂醒，在凉风中站了很久，思考他该如何向Dominic表白心意。  
再不做点什么，就真的完了，他意识到。Dominic是迈不出那一步的。  
明天，Elias心道，明天我就将他扯过那条界限。  
可笑的是，在他承诺自己的“明天”，他连出门都没做到。

Elias稍微收拾了自己的仪容，换了干净的外套和牛仔裤，打算回学校取他的资料。他的教学计划被彻底打乱了，还有周一的课程要准备……  
他戴上了外套的兜帽。劲风吹得他头疼。

Elias的神志在游离，直到有人抓住他的手腕。  
他停下来，看见了Dominic担忧的皱眉。  
他没有意识自己的腿自觉地按照平日上班的路线在带着他走，所以才会经过咖啡店门口。  
“你没事吧？”  
Elias努力集中精神，但此时的他实在没什么活力可言。  
“还算好。”他敷衍道。  
咖啡师的另一只手上拎着立式黑板。往常放在门口的那一块。  
“你们准备关门了吗？”Elias问。  
Dominic点头，“昨天Ann任性地决定，以后都早些打烊，反正没有客人。”  
Elias扯了扯嘴角，“听起来好惨。”  
他说话挺小声的，也不确定Dominic能不能听见。  
“你要进来坐坐吗？”  
“不了，我现在不想喝咖啡，也不想打扰你们的收尾工作。”  
“哦……”Dominic露出近似于惋惜的神色。Elias曾经在他的兄弟的脸上见过，虽然不一样，但十分相似。

Elias说：“我要走了。”  
Dominic后知后觉，这才放开他的手，略显窘迫。  
Elias见状，偏了偏头，直视那双他一向都喜爱的褐色眼眸，说：“今天你的脸不再是那种啥都不在乎的空白了。为什么？”  
Dominic愣在那里。  
“我本来有话想对你说的，一些我觉得很酷的话，但是出了点意外……我要重新做准备。”  
“我不介意。你可以现在讲吗？”Dominic轻轻问。  
“……”  
某种意义上，Elias震惊了。他平时已经觉得Dominic的眼睛很漂亮了，现在看来，它们这才真正活了过来——它们告诉他一切：困境、混乱、苦楚、惶恐、无措、挣扎、和藏匿在最最深处的，期盼和孤注一掷。  
“我隐约感觉，那就是我在等待的……结果。”Dominic语气中暗含自嘲。

Elias忘记了他们站在大街上。  
他跟设想的那样，将Dominic搂到怀里，让他的耳朵贴着自己的心脏。  
“我想告诉你这个……”  
他害羞地笑笑，带动胸腔鼓动，但也掩饰不了逐渐加速的心跳。

你听见了吗？

“天啊……”  
Elias的怀里传出破碎的抽泣。  
他终于可以做点什么了，比如，用尽这副精疲力竭的躯体的能量，庇护一个崩溃的灵魂。

会没事的。请相信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为剧情而剧情，希望大家不要玩肺炎梗，同时保重自己和家人朋友的身体。  
我身边有不止一个在肺炎期间发烧、但并非患上肺炎的人。他们除了生病的痛苦，还有忍受流言蜚语，和自己万一感染的恐慌，去医院可能被当成肺炎隔离、甚至可能交叉感染真的得肺炎。  
非常时期，希望大家互相体谅，保护自己的同时，也请不要忘记同理心。


	7. Chapter 7

又是星期五。  
清晨，Elias一个人醒来，感觉若有所失。他摇摇晃晃进到卫生间，挨在大开的门上，眯起眼睛，一副快要站着睡着的样子。  
那个漫长的一周过去多久了？  
Elias突然想到，似乎从他病好的那个新的星期起，他就没再光顾Ann的生意了。他还……让人家失去了招牌的咖啡师。  
这回是认真的。

他睁开眼睛，只见Dominic放下牙刷，对着镜子笑了笑——其实是对那个贴着门打瞌睡的傻瓜笑的。  
“早上好。”Elias抓抓凌乱的头发，他已经不会感到尴尬了，Dominic见识得太多他早起的惨况……  
Dominic在他的脸颊上留下一个吻，“早上好。我去煮咖啡。”  
“唔……要冰的。”  
“还用提醒吗？”

只要撑过今天……Elias想着想着，又走神了。  
若非那个突然响起的铃声，他险些把漱口水喝下去。  
他惊醒，赶紧吐掉，并开始疯狂咳嗽。  
“我的闹钟，”Dominic抱歉地说，“我得走了。”  
“这么早？”  
“有个新设备要测试，8点全部技工集合。”  
Dominic一把抓起沙发上的背包，又冲过去跟Elias交换了个清新的薄荷味的吻。  
“只要撑过今天。回头见。”

Elias在厨房找到了他最爱的拿铁，顿时被幸福冲昏了头脑。  
玻璃杯上有Dominic的字迹，用马克笔写着他的名字和一个吐舌头的颜文字。  
那个可爱的混蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias :P  
————————  
终于完结了。不知道该说些什么……  
最主要还是，很对不起小9……我记得……可能是去年……告诉过我，生日是在3月9日，但我他妈的居然忘了。我居然他妈的忘了。  
我好讨厌自己的记性。  
于是我紧急下载了那种生日提醒的app，一股脑把所有记得的，都输了进去（不记得的回头去问），也好好反省了自己，今年开始不可以再错过每一个珍惜的朋友的生日了。  
虽然已经是3月了，虽然情况很严峻，但衷心祝愿大家有一个健康快乐的2020年。


End file.
